Episode Guide
This is a list of episodes in the Ooohhhasis and Oscar's Oasis TV series. Pilot (Oasis) #Oasis (pilot): Shorts (Ooohhhasis) #Panic Attack: The Trio chase a chicken but end up rolling in a canyon. #Happy Harchi: The Trio chase a chicken but fall in a tar pit and find a snake. #Cool Wing Burk: Burk falls in love with a female vulture. #Canyon Crossing: The trio tries to cross a canyon. #Don't Count Your Chickens: The trio find chickens in a truck. They try to rob it but end up being chased by the chickens. #Chicken Chasseur: Panic disguises as a chicken but nearly gets cooked in soup. #A Bird in the Paw: The trio try to catch a big chicken but end up being attacked by it. Season 1 (Oscar's Oasis) #Bad Trip: When Oscar noticed a bottle of energy drink, he tries to open it but the cap won't open, so he tries to get a bottle opener but Popy, Buck and Harchi want the drink too. #Egg Race: Oscar wants to eat one of the chickens' eggs but gets interrupted when the trio tries to capture one of the chickens. #Finding Water: Oscar is thirsty so he uses Roco's water detector to try to find water but keeps failing. Popy, Buck and Harchi are also thirsty so they decide to steal the water detector. #Baby Doll: Oscar falls in love with a baby doll until Popy steals it from him so he has to get it back. #Falling in Love: Oscar fell in love with a female lizard and attempts to kiss her but she got snatched by the chicken and both of them ended up in a cage by Popy, Harchi, and Buck so Oscar has to rescue her. #The Fly: Oscar tries to catch a fly while the trio try to steal apples from Roco's truck. #Hot Dog Way of Life: While Oscar is trying to cool off on a hot summer day, Popy, Buck, and Harchi, goes after the fruit drinks on the back of Manolo and Roco's truck with Oscar also wanted the fruit drink. #Walking on the Moon: Oscar wishes that he wants to be on the moon, and when he notices a moon sculpture he climbs on it only for it to roll down and hit anything in its path including the chicken that the Trio are trying to catch. #Chicken Charmer: Oscar finds a toy trumpet which hypnotizes the chickens. #Oasis Cup: After a failed attempt on snatching a chicken egg, Oscar found a tennis ball which he mistook it for an egg and tries to crack it open, except the tennis ball belongs to the villains playing tennis. #Home Sweet Home: Oscar becomes tired so he tries to find a place where he can sleep but to no avail. #Road Runners: Oscar and the trio are on a chase catching their snack, for Oscar: the fly, while the latter: the chicken. #Top Gun: When Oscar is thirsty, he'll stop at nothing to get rainwater from a storm cloud even from a struggle with Popy, Buck and Harchi who mistakes a paper with a water glass for real water. #Beach Dream: When Oscar noticed a beach paradise, he tries to dip in the pool but ends up getting inflated like a beach ball thanks to Popy, Buck, and Harchi. #Blueberry: Oscar tries to get a blueberry from a cliff, but all his attempts get interrupted by the trio. #Meerkat Blues: When a group of Meerkats steal the fruit drink case, the villains and Oscar go after them to retrieve their drinks. #Parasol, Parabole and Satellite Dish: Oscar tries to cool off by resting under a parasol until Popy, Buck, and Harchi use the parasol as a satellite dish because they want to watch TV. #Barbecue Party: While Oscar was trying to drink water from a bottle that Roco threw out, Harchi took it to make fire for their Barbecue. #Pronto Express: Popy becomes greedy when she only shares little of food and drinks with her pals Buck, Harchi, and even Oscar. #Junior: Oscar adopts a baby lizard named Junior. #Strike!: Oscar found a coconut, until Harchi took it as a bowling ball, then after a few mishaps, a chase is on with the characters trying to get the coconut. #Cuckoo Horn: Popy, Buck and Harchi become frustrated due to Roco's loud horn, so when they saw Oscar with a Cuckoo Clock, they decide to steal it to scare Roco. #Fly Force One: When Oscar accidentally swallows a group of flies, he became a flying lizard. #The Great Escape: Oscar ends up becoming a present for the villains, so he has to escape from them. #Rock a Bye Booboo: After a disastrous chase, Oscar found a music box that plays a lullaby that puts anyone to sleep. #Fluff the Magic Lizard: When Oscar is covered with yellow feathers, the chickens think that he's their chick, even Harchi wants to play with the fluffy Oscar much to Popy and Buck's dismay. #Lost: Oscar decides to help Harchi find a way back to his friends after the latter got lost trying to chase Oscar. #Forbidden Zone: After Oscar failed to get the villains' berries, a skunk used its stinky smell to repel anyone in his way and managed to get anything he wants. However, Oscar is immune to the stinky smell and tries to make friends with the skunk but the latter found this very annoying and tries to run away from Oscar. #Chicken Ace: While Popy, Buck and Harchi chase a chicken, Oscar tries to get to the electric fan to cool off until the chicken become a flying chicken when the fan and the battery are attached to it while Oscar steers to get away from the villains. #Lizard: Wanted: After Oscar managed to get away with the villains' food in a shopping cart with a sail attached to it, the villains tried to catch up but failed. Then, when Roco appears, the villains tricked him into catching Oscar hoping he'll get a reward. #Yummi Oscar: When Oscar is covered in sticky jelly, he has to escape from the villains who tried to eat him. #Mom in Spit of Himself: Oscar successfully steals a chicken egg, but when Oscar drops it, a chick hatched from it and sees Oscar as his mommy, At first, Oscar finds this annoying, but soon befriends the little chick. #Corn to be Wild: When Oscar and the female lizard are on a chase trying to keep the corn, it is soon revealed that the female lizard gives it to her baby lizards. #Amazing Chicken: It's one chase after another when a chicken eats toxic waste. #Power of Love: When Oscar is rejected by the female lizard, he decides to get a flower for her hoping he will win her heart. Unfortunately, she only eats it. #Seventh Heaven: Oscar tries to steal canned corn from the trio. #Pineapple Chase: All the desert dwellers fight for a can of pineapple juice from Roco's truck. #Sweet Smell Of Success: Oscar finds a perfume that has an odd effect on the females; including Popy. #Food Chain: When a baby vulture hatched from a egg, he goes after Oscar to eat him. But when Popy and Harchi tries to eat the baby vulture, Buck protects it and takes care of the baby like a father much to Popy and Harchi's dismay. #Barrel Story: After Oscar fails to open a barrel full of water, the trio takes it from him and also fail to open the barrel. Then after a long chase for the barrel, Oscar manages to get into the truck but dives into a oil barrel instead of water. #Egg Over Easy: When an egg falls from above and lands on Oscar, he tries to eat it but the egg is alive and easily escapes from Oscar. Later, it turns into a chase between Oscar and the villains trying to get the frisky egg. In the end, the egg turns out to be a vulture egg. #Forbidden Paradise: Popy is greedy yet again, and when their drink ends up in the chicken's place, the villains try many attempts to get the drink and avoid Roco, while Oscar has the same plan. #Scam Sandwich: Popy, Buck, Harchi, and Oscar are trying to get their hands on Roco's Sandwich. #Get Out of It: The trio tries to get rid of Oscar but to no avail. #Winning Ticket: Popy and Buck both dreamed that they'll be on vacation when they have a lottery ticket until it becomes a battle for the ticket when Harchi wants to use it for firewood while Oscar wants to use it as a shed. #Collector Mania: When Popy saw the 8 rubber duckies on a cereal box, she decides to have them for her collection but she's missing 1 ducky: the yellow one. So she tricks Oscar into getting the last rubber ducky hoping that he will be rewarded with many pop corn. #Lucked Out: Roco loses his lucky horseshoe and therefore numerous mishaps occur. Oscar accidentally swallows it so the trio tries to fight over Oscar after finding out he is lucky. #Firefly Flash: Oscar tries to get a firefly from the trio, who need it as a lantern to steal Roco's chickens. #GodLizard Returns: When Oscar's head gets stuck in a fishbowl, the trio mistakes him for an alien. #My Bodyguard: Roco wants to be a superhero, so he faithfully defends Oscar from all the desert dangers. #Touching Bottom: The Trio are enjoying some delicious bananas. Oscar has made his mission to protect them from the meerkats. How will this end? #Sound Bites: Oscar finds a toy that makes animal sounds. He uses this to scare away the trio so he can eat their food. #Black Run: Oscar is forced to race the trio down a dune for an egg. #One For All: The Trio try to defend themselves from the Skunk's smell. #Frost Bitten: Oscar and the trio try to steal a block of ice from Manolo's truck. #Day of the Chicken: Oscar abandons a chick who imprinted on him, so the chick commands an army of chickens to attack Oscar and the trio. #The Unexpected Hero: Oscar accidentally flies away with Popy's kite, unwittingly rescuing a baby meerkat from chickens and also from falling off a cliff Butt the trio captures Lizzardette. #Busy Day: Buck takes a fall and becomes convinced he is a chicken. #Lizard in the Sky: Oscar finds out that Lizardette likes fireworks, so he tries to steal the trio's fireworks that they are using for Popy's birthday. #Hiccup and Away: Oscar tried to swallow a whole egg to fast and got the hiccups as a result. At first he is very bothered by this phenomenon and tries to get rid of it. #Bad Seed: Popy selfishly scoffs down a basket of strawberries, making her companions furious. But then the little fox falls ill. #Smells Like Trouble: Oscar "steals" the Skunk's smell. #Leader of the Pack: Oscar helps the meerkats get a can of pineapples while the trio tries to retrieve them. #Momma Croc: While running away from the trio, Oscar falls into an unattended crocodile’s nest. The mother crocodile finds him under a cracked egg shell. She immediately takes Oscar to be one of her babies. #Toothbrush Tussel: Oscar needs something for the itch. #Radio Active: Roco discovers Manolo "sleep dances", he uses this to ward off Oscar and the trio. #Sweet Heart: Oscar is at the end of his tether, nothing seems to be going right for him. The pretty lizardette he meets doesn’t even give him a second look, and, worst of all, she seems completely smitten by that cretin Harchi. #Golf Club: Popy, Buck and Harchi are playing golf. But Harchi loses the ball, which is then found by Oscar. Thinking it’s an egg, the lizard tries to eat it. #A Manolo's Best Friend: The Trio cleverly succeeds in getting Roco away from his truck and they take over the vehicle. #Revenge of the Small Fry: Oscar did the cockroaches a favor and thought they could help him steal a banana from Harchi! If this isn’t great team work I don’t know what it is! #He's Got Rhythm: Oscar swallowed a radio and now can’t stop giving us music! He’s got rhythm inside! #Roco's Treasure: The Trio spot Roco hiding a tin can. They go get it and discover that it’s concealing a treasure map... leading to a mysterious booty! #Follyball: While trying to win over the lizardette, Oscar finds himself forcibly recruited by Popy to join a volleyball match where Buck is playing against Harchi and Popy! #Down In The Dumps: Roco’s fed up with the dump spilling out over the road. He decides to clear it. #Witness the Fitness: Harchi eats a lot of cake and sodas, which makes him fat. Will Popy, Buck, and Oscar make him skinny? #Hunt for Red Hot Chilli Pepper: A jar falls off the back of Roco’s truck, and lucky Oscar gets it. When out of range of other scavengers, he opens it to tuck in... but discovers TOO LATE that the contents are extra hot chilli peppers. #For a Fistful of Corn: Roco must prevent the trio from stealing the corn from the truck. #Picture Perfect: Oscar finds a camera and thinks the photo of him it takes is another lizard. Category:Episodes